User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Build:Team - Freezing Bunnies
Copied and pasted from - Freezing Bunnies So why not RaO? Lord of all tyria 16:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) The nerf made it so bad, to much energy cost for a little time. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:19, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Already favoured for the name =P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:21, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::RaO still works, it just isn't mindless smashing of buttons anymore. Lord of all tyria 16:21, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe, bunnies aren't as peacefull as people think :P, and for RaO, still in stub so still testing it all :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:23, 22 March 2007 (CDT) But the current elites in this build are really helpfull atm ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:24, 22 March 2007 (CDT) (\__/) ( OO ) ( >.< ) Uhh, I tought it woul;d fit here --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:02, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :discussion should be on topic :P Lord of all tyria 17:04, 22 March 2007 (CDT) first face: eh? we have to fight bunnies, that's gonna be easy second face: wtf they are armed third face: omg, we got owned by bunnies! Counters: The holy handgranade of Antioch.- ''Leader Rat'' 17:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT) I recommend using Bunny Disguise for amor :P --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 17:10, 22 March 2007 (CDT) lols ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 17:11, 22 March 2007 (CDT) 8vs8 HA, i suggest you add something to it, like another healer/prot and a order necro--Want2be 15:46, 30 March 2007 (CDT) yea I know, thinking of something :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 16:51, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Love this Idea, I'll have to try it out b4 this gets wiped. SilentFry 6:51 PM April 02, 2007 (EST) :You can also find it here :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:12, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :so how is this different from a classic thumper team? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 20:34, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion Why are using this rainbow of Thumpers? Seems like a reason, but I need it a bit more explained.--Nog64Talk 17:05, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :*Thumpers --> KD foes, keeping them from doing anything. :*Skirmisher --> Better in catching foes when someone's kiting. :*Reaper --> While there's no skill such as Protective Spirit or Spirit Bond, it can alot of damage. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 18:03, 2 April 2007 (CDT) OK, then maybe you want some different enchantment removal, as OoA would require you to crit before removing those enchantments.--Nog64Talk 18:25, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :For 5 seconds, whenever a party member hits a foe with physical damage, that foe loses one Enchantment. For each Monk Enchantment removed, you lose 25...17% Health. There's nothing that says that you need to crit :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 19:10, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Spirits are weak. You should use them for N/*s e-mgmt, but that's about it. They will be taken down no problem, and then one of your character slots is useless. Your thumpers are all a little strange. See Rampaging Thumper or Bunny Thumper. Those are what thumpers are supposed to look like. Your thumpers have absolutely no speed buffs; that more or less makes a melee class useless. If you can't reach your target, you can't hit him and KD, damage, inflict conditions, charge adrenaline, etc. You have no runner, and you really should. My advice would be take one, two at most of the thumpers. Change the spirit spammer to some kind of runner. An idea might be 1 thumper, 1 Axe warrior, 1 derv/war/thumper/sin, 2 monks (ZB, LoD is fine), a ganker like a BA ranger, another caster to use at your discretion (or possibly a paragon), and 1 runner. The runner should be able to run flags/ relics and support the party from a distance. You can use an E/Mo, Mo/E, E/Rt, or I have a unique idea for your runner, give me a little while and I'll get back to you on it. - Krowman (talk • ) 20:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Well, that's my take on turning your OoA/OoP into some form of flagrunner. I personally prefer an E/Mo or E/Rt, but this may be more along the lines of what you originally intended. Alternatively, you could try it as an D/N and try this: Switch out the elite for Arcane Zeal, or possibly Pious Renewal if you want. Plague Sending could be Conviction or Fleeting Stability, maybe Pious Restoration. Like I said, I prefer the E/Mo or E/Rt, but you can experiment with what you like the best. - Krowman (talk • ) 21:12, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Hmm yeah, thanks for some ideas Krowman. Will work on it ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:58, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Updated. ::Ok, it's updated, how's this now? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:39, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I like the new flagger.--Nog64Talk 14:19, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Good, good =D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:00, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Btw, the Expel Snare any good? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:02, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Quick question How's the current team build? It looks great! #''(your vote here)'' Needs to get worked on a bit more. If you choose this, please tell what needs to get worked on some bit more. #RaO is too good, just use a zealous weapon and energy is fine. Tycn 02:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #:You know, the elites used here are quite usefull, and we already got a snare elementalist so that will be easyer for the Bunnies when the foe is kiting. RoA only gives a little more attack speed and moving speed. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 09:22, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #::RaO is 50%, TF is 33%, a very much noticeable difference. If nothing else, give both thumpers Bestial Mauling, and maybe the paragon Cruel Spear and Harrier's Toss. Tycn 00:12, 6 April 2007 (CDT) #:::RaO is 33% and TF is 25% ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 04:45, 6 April 2007 (CDT) #::::Look at Flurry, it's 33% reduction in swing time, resulting in 50% more swings. And the 25% reduction of the Furys means 33% more swings. It's on the TF page too. Tycn 05:12, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oooooh, now I get it, will work on it. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 05:18, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Every thumper is able to take RoA, but not the Reaper as it has Infuriating Heat. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 05:22, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Much better. Tycn 05:29, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Omg, totally forgot about Energizing Wind reducing RoA's energy cost to 10 energy =P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 05:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT)